A Bad Day
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: Sakura's having a really bad day. Rated M for Lemons, Yuri and Yaoi.


_**A Bad Day**_

As Sakura made her way home, she reflected that today had to have possibly been the worst day of her life, not to mention the most embarrassing! Not only had she been mentally scarred for the rest of her life (wanting to gouge out her eyes did not classify as something entirely stable to even contemplate) but it had also been a reminder that she was alone (not completely, since she had friends, she just meant with her love life).

The day had started out innocently enough. Naruto had promised her the day before that he would buy her breakfast at Ichiraku's, and she had gone to his place to guarantee that he made good on his word...

_Flashback_

Determinedly taking the steps up to Naruto's apartment two at a time, Sakura made her way to his door and knocked. No answer, so she knocked again. And again.

"Dammit, Naruto," she hissed. "You are not getting out of buying me breakfast!"

Scrounging around for a moment for the spare key, she unlocked the door and went inside, resolved to get him to keep his word. Making her way through the messy apartment (really, did she have to threaten him to keep his place clean?) she eventually ended up at the bedroom door, which was ajar. And to her horror, she saw something that she wished she never had...

Naruto was in there alright, and so was Sasuke. The two of them were as naked as the day they were born and they were having sex. Naruto was on his back, legs pulled up to his chest as Sasuke rammed himself into him over and over again.

"Teme!" Naruto growled as Sasuke's pace increased.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Absolutely mortified at the sight before her, Sakura got the hell out of there before either of them noticed her.

_End Flashback_

Even as she remembered it Sakura was blushing. While she was extremely happy for the two of them, she _really_ had not wanted to see them doing _that_! Not that she hadn't known what they did when they were alone, but that was beside the point. Walking in on people having sex was the theme of the day for her, and the next instance had come once she'd reached the hospital and begun her rounds for the day...

_Flashback_

Finally at the hospital and ready to perform her duties as one of Konoha's top medic nins, Sakura had at last regained her composure. The incessant blushing that she'd gotten under control would have done her no good today. Looking at the chart in her hands, she smiled slightly as she began her rounds. First on the list was Kakashi-sensei, and as usual, he'd done a runner. But she would find him, seriously knock his head in and strap him to his hospital bed. After her rounds.

Until then, she moved onto her next patient, Kiba. Kiba's Anbu team had come in the previous day with severe injuries and it had taken a lot for Tsunade, Shizune and herself to heal them. Until they were discharged, they were under strict orders not to do anything too strenuous (much to their chagrin) and had had to be threatened by Tsunade to get them to listen.

Stopping in front of Kiba's door, Sakura looked over the chart once then opened the door.

...Not again!

Hinata had obviously come to see her former team-mate and he was obviously pleased, if their current state said anything about it! The two of them were as naked as Naruto and Sasuke had been, and Sakura watched in fixated discomfiture as Kiba ground into Hinata. The girls moans were subdued, as if she was holding back because of where they were. With every thrust of her lover upon her she bit her lips, breasts bouncing with the impacts. Then she saw Sakura.

"Oh my god!" she cried, turning red with shame.

Kiba looked around and saw their visitor as well, and turned a similar shade of red.

"Oh! Um... Don't you knock?"

Recovering quickly, Sakura ground out, "This is a hospital, Kiba, and I am your medic! I'm not supposed to have to knock! Besides, you're not supposed to be doing any strenuous activities!"

Hinata was desperately covering herself and finally Sakura threw her hands up in the air. "Hurry up and finish," she said. "I'll wait outside, and then you have to have your god-damned check-up!"

_End Flashback_

If only that had been the end of it, maybe the day wouldn't have been too bad. But after she'd finished her rounds, Sakura had decided she needed to clear her head and had set out for a walk. Her destination hadn't really been important to her, but in the end she'd found herself at the training grounds. She had let her feet guide her to a spot that she knew was well hidden from view and made a great hiding spot or ambush site, then wished she hadn't gone there.

_Flashback_

What was with the world today? Was _everyone_ getting laid but her? Not too far from where she was standing in complete and utter shock, Lee stood facing against a tree, his clothing pushed down to his ankles. His companion was also in the same position, only with Lee between him and the tree. Gai-sensei! Lee's legs were spread apart and Gai was pounding into him from the rear. The look on Lee's face was one of concentration mixed with pleasure and triumph as his mentor ground into him, faster and faster.

Sakura felt sick, for so many reasons. She had to get the hell out of there! Running as fast as she could, she finally made it back to the edge of the training grounds, almost collapsing in utter humiliation!

_End Flashback_

_Gai and Lee?_ How did no one know about this? She was _still_ shocked about them at this point, and groaned in despair as she remembered what had happened when she'd gone to see Tsunade...

_Flashback_

Sakura was so horribly embarrassed! What had she done to deserve this? As she made her way up to Tsunade's office to give her the medical reports for the last week (Tsunade was supposed to have gotten them herself, but when had she_ ever_ done that before?) she bemoaned her cursed luck, knocking on the door before opening it and going in. (like she'd done a thousand times before)

She really shouldn't be surprised (or embarrassed) by this anymore, but the sight of Tsunade on her knees with her skirts pushed up and a half naked Jiraiya shoving himself into her from behind was still shocking enough. But, she had to admit, at least they had more clothes on than anyone else she'd 'seen' today. And of course, spotting Gai and Lee _had _numbed her a little bit.

"Oh, Jiraiya!" Tsunade cooed. "That's it, fuck me, baby!"

Okay, they numbness was officially gone! Scarlet faced, Sakura got the hell out of there before they saw her!

_End Flashback_

She was almost home now, and Sakura was glad. The sooner she went to bed, the sooner the next day could come and be better than today had been! The three bed-roomed house that she shared with Ino was in sight and she eagerly picked up the pace. Home at last! As she entered the house she felt relieved to be home and, after dumping her bag and keys on the kitchen table, she prepared a cup of coffee for herself.

The sound of a crash hit her ears and she got up from the chair she'd been sitting on to investigate. It had come from the direction of Ino's room, and given everything that had happened today, she was understandably reluctant to have a look. But if she didn't, and something was wrong, there would be no forgiving herself. So, holding her breath, she made her way to Ino's room.

She should have known! The door was ajar and Sakura could clearly see the sight of Ino and Tenten buck naked on the bed. Ino was flat on her back with her legs wide apart and Tenten's head buried between her thighs. At the angle they were laying Sakura could kind of see Tenten's tongue as it flicked in and out of a moaning Ino. The crash that had occurred before looked like it had been the alarm clock which was now in pieces on the floor.

"Oh, god, Tenten!" Ino cried, bucking her hips wildly.

A freshly red-faced Sakura fled into the kitchen. She sat there, completely traumatised by her day, and desperately fought to get her blushes under control. Twenty minutes later a clothed Ino emerged and smirked at her.

"Did you like what you saw?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "You knew I was there?"

Ino nodded. "Tenten sent me out here to invite you to join us."

At that moment, Sakura came close to fainting. "SHE WHAT?!"

Ino grinned. "She figured since you saw the show, you might as well join in, and I agree."

She reached out her hand and led a bemused Sakura to her room where she and the waiting Tenten proceeded to make the end of her day much better than they way it had gone before.

**The End**


End file.
